


Septiplier Colors

by Dangerous_Liaison



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Shorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerous_Liaison/pseuds/Dangerous_Liaison
Summary: Little drabbles of Septiplier based on different colors





	1. Chapter 1

**Green**

 

Mark had always had a fondness for green. Some would say there was an obvious reason. He can’t help but smile when he’s blinded by the lime colored hair after he wakes up from a nap on the couch. He just brushes it out of his face and adjusts the weight of the sleeping man on top of him. But then he couldn’t help running his fingers through the bright hair, making Jack smile in his sleep.

 

They always tried to take time out of their busy schedules to get out and enjoy nature, however brief their freetime may be. When Mark spots the four-leaf clover he knows this moment is too perfect. He plucks it out of the ground and turns to the other man sitting on the blanket. Without a word, he placed it behind his ear. When Jack looked at him curiously, he just stated, “You’re my goodluck charm.” Jack was so touched he kept it in a book afterward.

 

There was no day that Mark loved or took advantage of more than St. Patrick’s Day. With his excessive use of the color in his wardrobe and overuse of an exaggerated Irish accent, he had the time of his life. He made them green eggs and ham for breakfast just to poke the bear when Jack woke up. Jack would often get annoyed (“Just be glad there isn’t a national German or Korean holiday in America. I’d get you back so hard.”), but after seeing how joyful Mark was, he couldn’t stay mad long. And Mark only ever did it to make Jack smile. 

 

**Red**

 

Jack had always been partial to red and when Mark had decided to stick with this hair color for a while Jack couldn’t be happier. Every time Mark got frazzled or over-excited his hair would fall over his face. Every chance he got, Jack would delicately brush the fiery strands away. He couldn’t keep his hands off of it, running his fingers through it whenever he could. He would never tell Mark this, of course. But it didn’t matter, Mark could tell and he just let him indulge in it.

 

He slips into Mark’s office, wondering what he could be doing at such a late hour. Of course he’s at his computer, working as hard as he ever does. Without thinking, Jack grips the back of his chair and spins it until he’s facing him. Blank face, dead eyes. Those eyes that were usually a beautiful shade of brown. Now they were tired and bloodshot. Red streaks interrupting his normally peaceful eyes. Mark leaned forward, placing his head on Jack’s chest. Jack held him for a moment before ushering him out of the chair and down the hall.

 

When Jack thinks about Mark, thinks about passion, he can only think red. The color of his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. Of his hot breath and warm skin. With any outrageous emotion, whether they be sighing with satiated relief or shouting in a fit of rage. They were both extreme when it came to anything they did. They were like fire, they were like the sun, they were warmth, they were red.

 

**Blue**

 

Mark could compare Jack’s eyes to the sky or even the ocean but it wouldn’t do them justice. He wanted to sing their praises, write poems about how mesmerizing they were, but the words would never come. He would even risk creeping him out a little by staring a little longer than he probably should have. But it was always worth it. But being the spaz he was, he once accidentally hit Jack in the face, resulting in a black eye. This seemed to make his eyes even bluer. That time it just wasn’t worth it, but that didn’t mean he didn’t indulge in some more staring.

 

It was early Spring and they were visiting Ireland and all Jack wanted to do is go swimming in the lake. Mark had feared it was too cold but Jack insisted he was immune to the nipping chill of his homeland. He had plunged in and once he resurfaced he let out a cry. Mark laughed. “Looks like you’ve gotten a little too accustomed to LA weather, Jackaboy.” He held out a towel but the Irishman was stubborn and set to prove him wrong. Once Mark saw his lips turn a shade of blue he knew he had to get him out of there. Without thinking, he jumped in as well. Swimming over to him, he held him close and kissed his frozen lips. “I’ve come to save you.”

  
Mark never felt calmer than when he could relax and listen to the rain patter against the window, everything else silent. He would just lean against the windowsill in the alcove with his eyes closed and block out the rest of the world. He couldn’t be disturbed, not even when he felt someone lay between his legs, back to his chest. Adding a heartbeat to his ambient sounds. “I make a lot of jokes about the rain in Ireland,” he would hear whispered in his ear, “but this is nice.” Mark would just wrap his arms around him, never more calm in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow**

 

Bright, cheery, happy. This is all Jack sees when he looks at Mark. No matter what mood he’s in, if he sees that big, goofy smile on his face, Jack can’t help but create a matching one. With a smile that could melt your heart, it’s a wonder what his laugh could do. His whole demeanor gave off this warm feeling. You felt utterly safe in his presence.

 

Jack couldn’t help but stare. They were on the beach and the sun was starting to set, leaving everything drenched in it’s warm glow. This included the man before him. As Mark threw the frisbee to Chica once more, it looked as if he had bathed in gold. The rays bouncing off his red hair created the illusion that he was on fire. When Mark walked over he knelt down in front of him. “Jack? Did you hear what I said?” Jack was speechless. All he could see was shimmering gold in his eyes.

 

Jack felt the car stop. That’s all he knew at the moment, seeing as he was currently blindfolded. He heard a door open and close, and then a moment later his door was opened and a set of arms were helping him up. “Where are we going?” But all he got was a chuckle in response. They walked for a little bit before they stopped. He could hear the locusts in the trees and smell grass. He assumed they were out in the woods somewhere, which concerned him mildly. Then his blindfold was taken off and he blinked a few times. When he regained his eyesight, his jaw dropped. Everywhere he looked he saw little floating, twinkling lights. He covered his mouth in awe. “I remember you said you’ve never seen fireflies in real life. That needed to be changed.”

  
  
  


**Pink**

 

Mark would never waste an opportunity to make Jack blush. It was just too easy. It could be one or two too many kisses for it to be a chaste gesture when they part ways. Or whispering a lewd comment in his ear when they’re in public. Or ‘accidentally’ brushing his hand over his thigh. Repeatedly. But sometimes he had to pull out the big guns. “Hey, Jack!” He called from his office. A moment later the door opened and Jack walked in. “What’s up?” He leaned down to kiss his cheek and sat in his lap. Mark wrapped his arms around him, smirking when Jack snuggled his head into the crook of his neck. “Nothing. Just wanted to let you know I’m in the middle of a livestream.” And sure, Jack had been mad, but it was so worth it, seeing his cheeks and ears turn bright pink.

 

It was obvious to Mark that Jack loved him in pink. Back when he first dyed his hair he could see Jack stare a little longer than normal, mesmerized. When he wears his pink mustache for his portrayal of Wilford, Jack always smiles fondly, stroking the mustache as he makes a sassy comment. If they ever have a special event to go to, he makes sure to wear a pink button up with a vest just to see Jack’s wide eyes and smile of approval. This is what led Mark to getting his first tattoo: a small pink mustache under the right side of his collar bone. Jack approved greatly.

 

Mark noticed that when Jack was stressed he would chew a lot of gum. He probably had an oral fixation (giggle) and also liked the sugar it provided. Mark would just watch him as he edited a video, blowing bubble after giant pink bubble. He knew Jack didn’t really chew gum that much, and today he’d gone through half a pack already. So it must be a bad one. Jack came out of his office for the first time that day, to refill his coffee, chewing away. Mark came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle as he made the coffee. “Are you okay?” Jack nodded. “Just swamped with work.” Mark turned him around and smiled. He leaned in and kissed him, deepening it after a moment. All of a sudden he jerked back. “Oh, ew!” He pulled Jack’s gum out of his mouth and threw it away with a shudder. “I know they make that look sexy in the movies but that’s just gross!” Jack burst out laughing. Well, as grossed out as he was, at least he made him feel better.

 

**Orange**

 

Autumn was always their favorite season. Both being horror game enthusiasts, Halloween was the best time of year for them. But Jack also loved the aesthetic of the season. He was a very visual kind of guy. This year they were visiting Mark’s family in Cincinnati and Jack couldn’t believe his luck. Walking down the street he would just gawk at all the beautiful changing trees. Many times he would wander off or just leave the house without telling Mark and his phone would inevitably blow up or he would come home to a frazzled Mark. Lately Mark had been so used to it he didn’t get too worked up about it anymore. This time he found Jack in the backyard, raking leaves into a pile. Mark smiled and walked up. “Having fun?” Jack didn’t look up. “We’ve been in LA for too long. I miss this.” Without warning, he grabbed the collar of Mark’s shirt and dragged him down into the pile with him. When they poked their heads out, Jack laughed and picked a bright orange leaf off of Mark’s head.

 

They lay on the ground in the backyard and watch as the sun sets. Jack was completely fascinated by the orange glow of the sky. Again, he had always had a thing for visual aesthetics and this was blowing him away. Mark sat behind him with his arms wrapped around him. He leaned down to place a kiss to the top of his head before resting his chin there. That was the first time in about fifteen minutes that Jack had even sensed anything else around him. He held onto the strong arms around his middle and sighed deeply. If he was asked to describe what ‘perfect’ meant, he could do it now.

  
Jack had always loved fireplaces. They had this warm, comforting feel to them. As he came in from the cold rain, he couldn’t stop shivering. Walking into the living room, he saw Mark sitting in front of the fire, typing at his laptop. “Ah, this is what I love to see.” Mark looked up at him and smiled. Seeing him shivering, Mark got up and took his jacket off. He placed him on the couch and put the blanket he had around the both of them. Jack stared into the fire as he warmed up. He nuzzled his cold nose into Mark’s neck and Mark gasped. “That’s enough of that,” he said, nudging his shoulder with his own. Jack giggled and stared back at the fire, slowly falling asleep.


End file.
